wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
It All Started with a Rat
Author's notes Dedicated to Lulerb, a great poet, and a even greater internet friend : ) -Silvy Shadow Chapter 1: A seemingly boring start Atom strapped goggles on, an invisible safety suit (a gift from Constellation and Morrowseer.) Beakers filled with neon green chemicals to dark blue bubbled as Atomsplitter slowly and carefully pick up a tube filled with red liquid with very long tongs, for his own safety. He smiled as he slowly poured it into water. It bubbled for a couple seconds, then stopped. Scientist's by him wrote down results on scrolls. "Wonderful! My modified and dyed Wolfberry juice in water IS working as a indigestable poison!" His eyes were full with excitement. Meanwhile, Constellation was busy reading a favorite scroll about a Aquatic SeaWing teacher written by Queen Coral. She donned a mechanical tail and bandages around her legs and feet, which she had earned when Atom and a paticular assassin met. Her neck had a emerald necklace wrapped around, a gift also from Morrowseer for protecting Atom. Her eyes moved from paragraph fast. She was a fast reader, finishing most scrolls in one-two days. Atom ran from his science lab to the library. "CONST! CONST! MY NEW POISON WORKS!!!" He yelled "Atom. Quiet down a little. Library, remember?" She laughed a bit. "Oh yeah.' Atom replied. Constellation's and Atom's stomachs growled at the same time. Constellation knew what Atom was going to say. He put her scroll down,"Let's go eat!" "O.K." Atom rushed out of the Library, with Constellation trailing. Chapter 2: The story begins Constellation had caught a female doe, while Atom struggled to catch a wolf. Morrowseer had caught a very large wild Cat. "I'm going to teach how to eat prey whole." Morrowseer said. Const and Atom were thinking the same thing, The animal is forced to be totured by stomach acid until it digests. A slow death. "O-ok" They both said. Morrowseer nodded, he grabbed the wild cat in his hands, it struggled, but he stuffed it in his mouth. The cat's claws hung on to his throat. but he pushed it down with his talons. Once in his hungry stomach. A struggling cat was visible by a bulg. After a couple of seconds, it died down till' it wasn't moving. Morrowseer paused, then looked at a struggling NightWing trying to swim, "Excuse me." He said, flying over to the NightWing. Atom gulped, as he stuffed the wolf down his throat, like Morrowseer, the bulg in the stomach died down after a while. Constellation sighed, "Ican't do this, I have to set it free." She nervously said, she turned around with the doe in her talons. Atom tapped on her shoulders, "Um, Const, I-" "Atom, let me do it." She said. Her talons fell open and the deer darted towards the woods. As soon as she turned around, she was snout to snout with Morrowseer. Morrowseer looked to Const as if she were a doe, helpless. Const stared in fear at Morrow. Morrowseer took flight and left the scene "Well then.." Chapter 3: Plot is unfolding Const woke up from a dream where Morrowseer was letting her bleed to death. Creepy. Atom wasn't in the bed next to her.Huh?" She got up, andlooked around, after five minutes, she found him in the den's "kitchen" eating fish Const smiled, about to turn around, a teeny tiny stood in her way of taking another. "Hi little guy." She whispered The rat smiled and hopped into her hands. "Hey Atom." Atom quickly turned around "WHO'S THAT!? I'M HIGHLY TRAINED IN NINJITSU!!!!" He yelled "No you aren't, Mr. No-upper-body-strength." She giggled. Aom looked around the corner, "Whew, just you onst, um, did you hear me about the-" "Atom, it's fine, look at the little guy." She showed him to Atom "A rat, I'll just give it to Morrow-" "Eenope, We are keeping him." Const pet the Rat's head, to the Rat's happiness. "O.K, but I'm naming him Polonium. "O.kkkk." She sighed. Chapter 4: They said it was just a normal rat Atom and Const were up early, Const was watching Atom work from a safe distance. Const had agreed to let Atom test on Polonium, that was strange, since she was very stubborn. But he promised to not kill him, Atom had to be very careful. Atom took a beaker full of neon blue liquid, and she poured it into a needle. Atom put the injector inside the cage, and injected it into him. They waited 4 minutes for results. "Hi, my name's Polonium!" Polonium squeaked. Atom and Const's jaws were wide open. 'MORROWSEER!" Chapter 5: the happy ending Soon, the news about the talking rat spread across the Night kingdom. Of course, it was kept a secret, and Atom was a certified proffessional scientist. And Const, she was already happy with herself THE END :) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Shadowandsilverluv19)